We're Having A Baby
by DreaminBoutYou
Summary: Nina has some exciting news for Fabian. Future Fabina two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I was thinking how I haven't posted in a while and I just got this idea at school today! It's just a quick little One-shot that I wrote in like 15 minutes! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

I couldn't believe it. I, Nina Rutter, was going to have a baby! I couldn't wait to tell Fabes! I had gone to the doctor because I wasn't feeling too well and after they ran some tests they found out I was a week pregnant!

I was so excited, I called Amber and told her to come over as soon as she could. After I told her the news, she started jumping up and down, asking if she could be Auntie Amber and if it was a girl what we should name it. I wasn't really listening to her because I was thinking about Fabian's reaction. This is what he wanted right? I mean, I'm pretty sure since this is what we were aiming for.

"Nina! I'm home!" I heard from downstairs. Fabian was finally home!

"I'm up here Fabes!" I yelled. He came up the stairs and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey Neens. How'd the doctors go?" He asked, taking a bit out of the apple he was eating.

"Oh ya know." I said shrugging, yet smirking at the same tome.

"Anything wrong with you?" He asked laughing. 'Here it comes!' I thought.

"We're having a baby." I said with a smile. The apple fell right out of his mouth.

"What?" Was all the poor boy could choke out.

"We're. Having. A. Baby." I said slowly. "Like, I'm gonna be a mom and you're gonna be a dad!"

After I said that, he picked me up and spun me around. After he set me down, he kissed me. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Ok, I know, shortest thing ever and probably not that good! Sorry. I'll update House of Facebook House of Twitter after or on Valentines Day. I also have a surprise for Tuesday! Let me know what you think in a review!**

**~EmiGrace99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Since I got some really nice reviews telling me to continue I will! But it'll only be a two-shot. Enjoy!:) And did you guys see yesterdays episode? Fabes remembered Nina and not Joy! I was soooo happy! But I did feel bad for Joy when she cried:(**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own House of Anubis**

**BTW….Couplessssss – Fabina (Obviously!) Amfie, Patrome (Am I the only one who stills loves them?;) ), Mickara and Jeddie**

**Nina's POV July 14th**

_**9 Months Later….**_

"Just like the one I get at Orange Julius!" I yelled. One of my best friends from America, Nicole, was making me a smoothie. I wanted a Tropical Tango which had strawberries, bananas and mangos in it. Another one of my ridiculous cravings. But there worth it!

"Gotcha!" She hollered back. We had been best friends since the 6th grade. **(AN: Nina's friends are going to be based off of my friends, but instead of using their real names I'm using their middle names!:) ) **

Amber, Patricia, Mara and Joy **(AN: In this story, Joy and Nina are friends!)** were at mine and Fabian's house with me, along with Nicole, Renee and Ann, my best friends from America. Fabian, Mick, Jerome, Alfie and Eddie were off doing boy crap, along with some of my guy friends from America, who had taken a liking to these guys, Matthew, Joe and Carry.

I wanted Fabian to have at least one more day of being able to hang with his friends before Sarah came.

**~Flashback, earlier that day, like, 7:00 a.m.~**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Fabian I want you to go! Please, for me? For Sarah?" Nina begged her husband.

"Nina, what if Sarah comes today and I'm not here? The place is like, 4 hours away!" Fabian argued back.

"I'll be fine! I'll even call all the girls over to take care of me! And besides, she's not due for another week!"

"Oh alright." Fabian said, hugging his wife as tightly has he could. He kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you more."

"Not freaking possible."

**~End of Flashback, 4.5 hours later~**

All of a sudden, my cell phone rang. It was Fabian. Figures.

"Hey you!" I greeted happily.

"Hey, how's everything going? Are you alright?" Fabian asked.

"Everything is just fine. But don't worry about me! Have fun with the guys! I'll be fine! I love you!" I replied back.

"I love you too."

**~One hour later~**

"And that other time in class when Matthew's phone went off to 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' in French!" Nicole said. **(AN: That happened in my class yesterday! Ohhhh I love my guys!;) But we are gonna pretend that happened in like 11****th**** grade and they were all there)**

"That was the best! Mrs. Andrew's face!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I know! And remember that other time-" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt something. Something wet underneath me. I screamed. It didn't take long before they all looked over to where I was sitting to realize my water had broke.

"Ok Nina, don't panic, just try to stay as calm as possible!" Mara told me, since she was a doctor and had a daughter herself.

I felt a mix of emotions. I was scared, yet excited, yet worried, yet happy. I grabbed my phone and called Mrs. Rutter.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rebecca? It's Nina."

"Nina sweetie! How are you feeling?"

"My water broke!"

"I'll meet you at the hospital!"

X

Xx

X

After we were driving for a little while, I realized that I hadn't called Fabian yet! 

I dialed Fabian's number on my keypad, and waited for him to pick up.

"Ugh, it just keeps ringing!" I exclaimed. Since Patricia had a huge car, so we were all able to squeeze in. Patricia was driving, and Joy had shotgun. Mara and Amber were in the back with me, and Nicole, Renee and Ann were in the very back.

Amber tried calling Alfie, Mara tried calling Mick, Joy tried calling Eddie, Ann tried calling Joe, **(AN: They are dating)** Renee tried calling Carry **(AN: They are dating too) **and Nicole tried calling Matthew. **(They are cousins, soooo they obviously aren't dating. And in real life they aren't cousins, just friends.:) )**

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only really about 10 min. Fabian answered.

"Fabian! You guys have to leave now!" I said into the phone.

"Is it…?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

**~3o Minutes Later~**

When we finally got to the hospital, I was in a room within 5 minutes. I so totally wasn't prepared. I felt a little better when Mrs. Rutter got there.

After a while longer, Amber was getting very upset. So, she called Fabian.

"Fabian James Rutter! You all need to get your asses here NOW! Your wife is going into labor!"

"Amber! It's not Fabian's fault. I was the one who told him to go." I say.

After Amber was talking to Fabian for a minute or two, she hung up and turned to me.

"He said it won't be like another 3 or so hours until they get here."

X

Xx

Xxx

Xxxx

Xxx

Xx

X

Sarah Maree Rutter. My baby girl. Mine and Fabian's baby girl. I held her in my arms close. I couldn't believe I was a mom. I couldn't believe Fabian was a dad. I couldn't believe I had a family of my own.

**What did you guys think? Did you like the ending? Let me know what you think in a review!:)**

**~EmiGrace99**


End file.
